


Goblin Slayer: Rise of the Goblin King

by Babo12345



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babo12345/pseuds/Babo12345
Summary: Reincarnated as a goblin, a certain someone is planning an elaborated trap for Goblin Slayer.... and his goal? Vengence... world domination... and enslavement of all non-monsters, of course.





	Goblin Slayer: Rise of the Goblin King

**Author's Note:**

> MOSTLY M/M. M(goblin?)/F is just because it doesn't make sense to have goblin slayer universe with no hentai....  
> Will contain guro (again, its GS universe...)

“Huh…. Where am I? Why is it so dark here?”  
“Why does it smell so bad here?... God the stench!!!”  
“Wait…. I’m smaller than usual?.... These hands…. My face….. Dont tell me…. I REINCARNATED AS A GOBLIN????”  
“FUCK YOU, GOBLIN SLAYER!!! I WILL HAVE MY VENGENCE!!!!”  
\----------------  
“Are you sure we’re going to the right direction?” asked the Druid Girl  
“It’s hard to tell…” The Scout Boy shook his head  
“What do you mean hard to tell? You’re a scout!”  
“Hey, it’s not my fault. This forest is really misty, even a silver ranked scout would have trouble navigating!” the Boy Scout shouted in frustration.  
“I’m sorry guys, for making you come with me.” Said the Apprentice Boy. “Smith-san said the ore should be easy to find here in this forest but I dont think that’s the case.”  
“Dont worry about it!” The Half-Elf Fighter dismissed the Apprentice Boy’s apology. “You put out a quest and we accepted it. It’s our job to help you find the ore.”  
“That’s right!!!” The Rookie Warrior and the Apprentice Cleric chimed in. “Let’s us professionals take care of this!”  
The party of 6, consisted of Apprentice Boy, Boy Scout, Druid Girl, Half-Elf Fighter, Rookie Warrior, and Apprentice Cleric has just formed this early morning in response to Apprentice Boy’s request. Apparently Smith has asked Apprentice Boy to go to the inner forest to collect a rare ore as a material for his sword. Knowing wandering alone in the forest was not a good idea, Apprentice Boy quickly put out a request. He was worried that no party would accept it since the reward was not that high and the task itself was a bit tedious, but he was over the moon when Boy Scout, Druid Girl, Half-Elf Fighter, Rookie Warrior, and Apprentice Cleric accepted the ad. Usually Boy Scout, Druid Girl, and Half-Elf Fighter would be in the Heavy Swordman party; however, since both Heavy Swordman and Female Knight have taken some days off, the three junior adventures decided to take on this easy quest by themself. As soon as they approached Apprentice Boy to accept talk about the upcoming adventure, Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric also came up and accept it. Instead of fighting over the quest, all five have decided to temporarily team up.  
“It’s weird… It’s almost noon, yet, the fog is getting thicker and thicker…” Commented Boy Scout.  
“I know! I noticed it’s been a bit foggy, looking from the forest’s outskirt these past few days, but I didnt know it’s this bad.” Apprentice Boy nodded. “If we’re lost, maybe it’s best for us to find a way back instead of trying to go deeper into the wood.”  
“I dont like this fog.” frowned Apprentice Cleric girl as she held her staff tightly. “I have been getting this weird feeling, as if the fog is not natural…”  
“Not natural? What do you mean?”  
“It feels like it’s a result of a spell… of dark magic.”  
“You mean someone is artificially creating this fog? But why?” Druid Girl asked.  
“I dont know.”  
Suddenly, the heavy fog began to clear away. However, instead of sigh of relief, the party of six found themselves in a real predicament: they were completely surrounded by horde of goblin. Just with a quick estimation, Scout Boy realized their number were more than three time of when they attacked the farm and Goblin Slayer had to ask for the Guild help.  
“AHHHHH!!!” Screamed out the girls as the 3 male adventures quickly surrounded and shielded the two girl and Apprentice Boy  
“Shit!!” Scout Boy shouted. “How did we get completely surrounded?”  
“What are we going to do???” Rookie Warrior held out his sword, his hand could not stop shaking.  
“Calm… calm down.” Half-Elf Warrior was visibly shaken but as the most experienced adventure among the gang, he tried his best to come up with a plan. “Rookie Warrior, Scout Boy, we will fight our way through them and find our way out of this. Druid Girl, Cleric, Apprentice Boy, you three will stay behind us and back us up!”  
“Okay!!!”  
The gang fought their way through waves and waves of goblin. To their surprise, fighting these small goblins was fairly easy. With their formation, they were able to fend off numerous goblins attack. Any inflicted injury was quickly healed by Apprentice Cleric while the Druid Girl kept on chanting status buff spells.  
“If we keep this up, we can get out of here! Keep going straight!” exclaimed Apprentice Boy. Since he could not fight like the adventures, he instead watched out for any attack or any path that they can escape. Fighting in formation, the gang finally broke out of the goblin encirclement. Unbeknown to them, their movement was being watched by a goblin standing on top of a nearby hill. Unlike other small goblins, their leader was tall and muscular, his face was not as ugly as his kind. For some reason, the leader looked more humanoid-like than goblin. The leader stood naked, showing off his muscles. His thick cock was fully erected, measured at more than 15 inches. Kneeling in front of him was an Unnamed Boy (see Goblin Slayer: Brand New Day Chapter 2). The boy, whose eyes reflected nothing but despair, was also completely naked, his white skin was covered in red bruises. Unnamed Boy slowly opened his mouth and took in the leader’s humongous cock.  
“Remember, do your job right or your sister will pay the price.” Smirked the leader.  
“Goblin King!” called out the goblin scouts. “As you instructed, we have purposely led the junior adventurers escaped our encirclement.”  
“Good… The moment they started to break their formation and run for their lives, that’s when you proceed with the next plan.”  
“Yes, my king!”  
“Hahaha… Soon…. Goblin Slayer…. SOON, I’ll HAVE MY REVENGE!” Goblin King screamed out from the top of his lung, his cock thrust deep inside Unnamed Boy’s throat.


End file.
